


Farewell

by Nancy_Liu



Category: Cien años de soledad | One Hundred Years of Solitude - Gabriel García Márquez
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nancy_Liu/pseuds/Nancy_Liu
Summary: 赫里内勒多·马尔克斯拒绝了奥雷里亚诺·布恩迪亚上校发动一场全面战争的请求后，年老孤独的上校最后一次见到何塞·拉克尔·蒙卡达的鬼魂。
Relationships: Aureliano Buendía/José Raquel Moncada
Kudos: 3





	Farewell

在以他自己名字命名的街道上，奥雷里亚诺•布恩迪亚上校最后一次见到何塞•拉克尔•蒙卡达将军的鬼魂。

那时他刚刚离开赫里内勒多•马尔克斯上校的家，马孔多的上空飘着细雨，他一反常态，对晚香玉和秋海棠上滴落的雨声充耳不闻，在漫长的战争年代里他曾不止一次地为之提笔作诗，如今一切已尽成为过往。他裹在脱了线的羊毛毯里，由内而外地被雨水淋透，在幻梦破灭后的寒冷中浑身颤抖却神情漠然。

何塞•拉克尔•蒙卡达从长街的另一头走来，他生着加勒比人常有的黝黑的圆脸，上面泛着日光过度照晒后的红润，粗硬而花白的头发根根直立，除了额头和胸腹间子弹穿过留下的空洞外，比活着时看起来更加健康。自从奥雷里亚诺下令将他枪毙的那个飘荡着蓝色雾霭的悲伤清晨开始，他便时常在马孔多游荡，踏足了奥雷里亚诺走到的每一个角落，在作坊的门口，在栗树下，在费尔南达冰冷的注视中，在乌尔苏拉失明的双眼前走来走去，坐在角落看人下象棋，每周不落地观看斗鸡比赛。除却奥雷里亚诺上校，再无人从空气中看到他，以至于两人擦肩而过时不得不进行的谈话皆被当做上校年老昏聩的谵妄。“下午好，奥雷里亚诺。”他和善地微笑着。

“下午好，老兄。”奥雷里亚诺用冷酷而悲凉的目光打量着对面的鬼魂。鬼魂穿过重重雨幕，身上蓝色的将军服没有一处沾湿，扣得一丝不苟的金纽扣依旧闪着太阳的光泽。于是他回想起多年以前在枪毙判决书上签字后的那一天。

那天他在乌尔苏拉庄严的哀伤与恳切的请求中转身离去，房门紧闭，独自在吊床上品尝失眠的苦涩。与此无情的举动相反的是，他拒绝了士兵们加强对死刑犯看守的提议，并下令尽可能满足他们的一切请求。

“随他们去吧，反正他们已经是快死的人了。”他说。蒙卡达将军要求向科罗奈尔神甫做临终忏悔，他毫不犹豫地答应了，并罕见地提供了一顿丰盛的早餐，包含了何塞•拉克尔•蒙卡达平日里喜欢的食物，被乌尔苏拉认为是在“抚慰那所剩不多的良心”。

死刑执行前，他来到牢房，带着一整套保守党的将军服。蒙卡达将军已经做完祷告，一丝不苟地换好制服，扣上金质的纽扣，感谢了他肯为敌人保全死前的一点光荣。一番推心置腹的谈话后，他们彼此告别，然后奥雷里亚诺走出牢房，行刑队向他致以国家元首的礼节。

“开枪吧，小伙子们，瞄得准一些。”他头也不回。身后传来纷乱的枪声，和蒙卡达将军的高呼声——“共和国万岁！”

他在晨雾中脸庞湿润，却依然对此口号嗤之以鼻。那时的他年轻到尚有余力在战争的间隙里在吊床上做/爱，在一次次徒劳无功的失败后卷土重来。他曾登上高山俯瞰美洲，立誓推翻保守党的共和国，建立联邦，那里没有集权没有教会，世世代代永远自由。而如今他埋头作坊，在失败的屈辱中苟活于世，欲重新发起战争而不可得，只剩下往日所向披靡的荣耀可供追缅，整日打造小金鱼以求遗忘一切和被一切遗忘。

“比起我，你看起来更像活着的那一个。”他脱口而出。

鬼魂走近了，他没有回应这句话，只是悲伤地看着奥雷里亚诺：“你快要死了。”

奥雷里亚诺不为所动：“我早就该死了。”在十四次暗杀中的某一次，在三十二场战争中的某一场，在尼兰迪亚协定签署的那一刻，他便该死去。可对命运的预感使他深知，一个人不是在该死的时候死，而是在能死的时候死。

“我很难过，奥雷里托。”鬼魂用上了一个亲昵的称呼，当年的奥雷里亚诺会板起脸纠正这个名字，而如今他没有一点反应，“人们将会遗忘你，只会留下这条以你的名字命名的街道。”

“当初我带着二十一个人投奔维多利奥·梅迪纳将军时，甚至连这个也没指望过。”一个过路的老兵穿过何塞·拉克尔·蒙卡达的鬼魂，向奥雷里亚诺致以旧时的军礼后匆匆离去，回到家后，他将把听到的这句话记在本子上，作为奥雷里亚诺·布恩迪亚上校寿终正寝前几年的自述。

“何塞·拉克尔，你的预言一向很准。”奥雷里亚诺突然开口，“但到了今天，你得承认，有一件事你当初说错了。”

何塞·拉克尔·蒙卡达在行刑前，曾断言奥雷里亚诺将变成历史上最专制最残忍的独裁者，而奥雷里亚诺最终以一场失败结束了沉沦，以作为对预言的嘲弄，付出了名誉扫地的代价，正如他嘲弄庇拉尔·特尔内拉纸牌的结果，而对着胸部开枪那般。

如今他孑立雨中，摆脱了粉笔画的权力圆圈，换上孤独的硬壳。自由的理想已然破碎，悲剧还在周而复始地在共和国中上演，他最终没能变成宫殿里呼风唤雨的独裁者，而是成了金银器作坊里的手工匠老奥雷里亚诺，不知是幸运还是不幸。

而鬼魂只是点了点头，手落在奥雷里亚诺的肩膀上，拍了拍他，尽管他的手已经没有了温度和重量。

他们不再说话，鬼魂消失在雨中，仿佛从未出现过，奥雷里亚诺·布恩迪亚上校继续向家中走去，摩挲着指间金制的棋子。那是他在制作小金鱼时的灵光乍现，那天他正在为小金鱼镶嵌红宝石的眼睛，回忆突然压倒了他，于是他放下手里的活计，专心地雕刻了一枚象棋的棋子。

他想起何塞·拉克尔·蒙卡达教他下象棋的事。他们坐在树下，是最耐心的老师和最有天赋的学生。何塞·拉克尔微笑着点着棋子向他讲解规则，然后他们开始对弈。他攻城略地，在与生俱来的凶狠与不肯认输的倔强中一次次惊险地翻盘，最后将对手团团包围。

“我赢了。”他得意地说。“自由党战无不胜。”何塞·拉克尔哈哈大笑，举手投降。

这时一阵狂风吹过马孔多上空，卷起棋子抛到地上，棋盘上转瞬间只剩下一片空白。

“也许我们可以重来一局，让我们携手共进，建立一个汲取两党精华的人道主义政府。”何塞·拉克尔起身去捡散落的棋子，风吹起小黄花的花雨，有几朵飘落在他身上，就像驻足的黄蝴蝶。

那时心跳曾撞击在奥雷里亚诺的胸口，曾有一股滚烫的情感从胸中涌上喉咙，狂乱而心醉神迷，就像他初见蕾梅黛丝时一样。

那是什么感觉呢？奥雷里亚诺上校发现自己想不起来。战争就像失眠症，打完仗回来的人总会忘点什么的。

他感到自己在渐渐死去，从心变成石头开始。但他已经不在意了。旧日的世界已经一去不返，怒火重新燃起的战争的妄想也已破碎，现在是能死的时候了。

从今以后，他将不会再见到何塞·拉克尔·蒙卡达的鬼魂。这是他的预感，他还不知道这是他最后的预感，一直到几年以后死在栗树下，这种预感再也没有出现过。

等到了家，他将烧掉战争年代余下的诗稿，烧掉蕾梅黛丝留下的娃娃，然后把金棋子放进坩埚里融化，他早该这么做了。

从今以后，回忆的情感将再也不会压倒他，因为没有什么回忆能打扰一个活着的幽灵。他将永远不会再记起，下达枪决命令后的那个夜晚，他曾放下信仰，向上帝祈求蒙卡达将军逃出牢房或者被人劫走，而上帝拒绝了他，作为多年以来反对教会的报应。他更永远也不会知道，枪决开始前的那个清晨，何塞·拉克尔·蒙卡达在神甫面前的忏悔，忏悔自己背叛了上帝的教诲，爱上了敌人。


End file.
